Connections
by false sourires
Summary: Kuu had a thought that just wouldn't leave his mind.


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! Is not mine. But I will steal it if they do not make Ogata's hair white in the anime.

**Connections  
**

Kuu was in his dressing room. He had finished dressing quickly and was now waiting for his manager to come and tell him when the director was ready to shoot the next scene. The news was on, the volume low, announcing the latest update from the trial of so-and-so before switching to the story of how a family tabby had rescued a little girl. It didn't matter- he wasn't paying attention to it, nor was he focused on reading any of the multitude of newspapers and magazines spread in front of him. No, Kuu was busy thinking about a scene he had just seen acted out. It kept replaying itself in his head.

In the script, the supporting actress had been playing a down-trodden, yet upbeat part-time college student. In her spare time, she waitressed at a diner in the city. She was not stunning, yet pretty enough. Male customers would hit on her but she always turned them down. She didn't believe in love: love killed her mother. There was one customer who came in a few times a week. He was a detective(played by the lead actor). The detective was irritable. He never flirted with the waitress; though when, she first began working he came close to having her fired because the coffee was to hot, or she was attempting to 'poison' him.

According to the script, the detective would fall in love with the waitress, but refuse to admit it. His past had taught him if he loved anyone they might get hurt by him. The waitress would slowly realize how she; in the meantime, breaking down all his barriers. The detective's friend who happened to be the Police Commissioner, and was always teasing the detective about love. The Police Commissioner 'unintentionally' reveals to the detective's father that his son is interested in someone. The two haven't spoken in three years, since the death of the detective's fiancée. The father decided to go to the diner and see the girl. He is immediately charmed by her against his better judgment, as he had planned to scare her away because he was afraid that she might ruin the family name.

In the scene, the detective has barged into the Police Commissioner's office to confront his father. He has just found out from the waitress that his father was there, and he is livid because he recognizes his father's attempts to drive her away. The father admits truthfully that he was attempting to get rid of her, because he was afraid his son would get hurt again. The scene allows the past to come out and the anger between the detective and his father to be settled. The father also lets it be known he approves of the girl and would love for to be a member of the family.

Kuu could not think for his life why that scene bothered him. It reminded him of the trip he took to Japan three months previous. He had seen his beloved Kuon for the first time in five years, thanks to the help of Boss. Boss had told him about a young actress who could help him speak to Kuon, he only had to make her cry. The actress, Kyoko, had not allowed him to do it. Her personality challenged him, until he couldn't help but like her. Her cooking was sublime. Kyoko had never had a father figure, so he had adopted her, to an extent by becoming her sensei. He couldn't wait to see the actress she would become. The Boss was right, she had helped him to see Kuon again. His son had even come of his own free will. Kuu was so estatic returning to the United States; he couldn't wait to watch the tape with his beautiful wife Julie. It had stayed with him these last few months.

That's why he couldn't understand why that irritating scene reminded him of his wonderful memory of Japan. The film was a classic cliché forbidden love overcome through the personalities and interactions of the main characters. Kuu had seen hundreds of variations of this type of plot throughout his acting career. Why was it bothering him now?

The son coming to see the father out of anger and fear of what he said to his sweetheart, whom he unsuccessfully tried to push away. The father and son overcoming their difficult pasts because of the innocent charm of the girl.

Why did it bother him?...He just couldn't put his finger on it. He twisted around in his chair frustrated. There a knock at the door.

"Kuu, the director says they'll be ready for you soon, you'd better come out."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Kuu stood up and walked to the mirror to make sure his makeup was alright. He supposed he would have to let go of the thought. It was just…a smiling girl….dark past….distant man…bad relationships….anger….love…………

* * *

The phone rang. Brrrng….Brrrng….He heard his assistant answer it. He had been sure to tell her if it was anything less than an emergency, not to let a call through. His love sim game still had him confounded. He heard a click as the door opened. His assistant came in wearing a belly dancer outfit…she had a phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry President. It's Kuu. He says its an emergency."

Lory grimaced. What was it about that family and crisis?

"Ok. I'll take it. You may go."

"BOSS! Are you there?"

Lory rolled his eyes. Why all the melodrama?

"Yes….What's the emergency?...I'm busy."

Lory grumbled still playing the sim game.

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?!"

Kuu screamed. Lory blinked. Now what was this about?"

"Tell you what?"

"THAT MY PRECIOUS SON WAS IN LOVE WITH **HER**!! What else?!"

There was a moment of silence, where only Lory's imported Chinese crickets could be heard chirping.

"_You didn't know_..."

Lory said disbelievingly sitting up, unintentionally hitting a button on his controller. His character was slapped and left alone- _heartbroken_.

"OF COUR-"

"You baka! You just made me lose the game I've spent the last _two_ months playing!"

Lory hung up.

"That Baka…I can't believe he didn't realize that until now…..No wonder Ren is emotionally stunted."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I just had to write this, I can't help but think that Kuu never fully understood that Ren was in love with Kyoko.

Please Review!

False Sourires

**Omake**

Kuu stared at the phone. Boss had hung up on him. He shrugged. Oh well. Kuu walked toward the door grinning broadly. His Kuon was in love. He licked his lips. He couldn't wait until the next time he could taste his future-daughter-in-law's food again.


End file.
